Chain Reaction
by D3sstorjo
Summary: It started with a simple touch, but evolved into something much greater. Ikarishipping; In the process of being re-writen.
1. Chapter 1

**F**irst one-shot! WHOOT~! I think it should be kinda sweet in gushy 8D It's really cutesy and stuff. I hope you enjoy it and how they…*cough* okay, never mind, continue reading. ;) I apologize if they seem kinda OOC; you know this is one of the first Fan fictions I made that he is this OOC. :P

**Summary:** It started with a simple touch, but evolved into something much greater. Ikarishipping -One Shot-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. If you think I do then you PHAIL-WITH CAPITAL LETTERS.

* * *

**Chain Reaction**

* * *

**September-:**

Today, I decided to walk home by myself. I was too caught up in my thoughts to keep up with the conversation with Gary, Drew and Ash anyways.

I was about to sigh when a scream came from around the corner.

Everything went too fast, a cobalt blur flew right into me.

The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, with a girl rubbing her head on top of me.

"Ack! I'm sorry!" She said quickly and helped me up.

I didn't say anything. I looked at her curiously.

"Hn." I grunted and turned away.

"Ah, I have to go!" She frowned and brushed off her skirt.

"Sorry." She muttered again and brushed my arm as she continued to run.

Before I could accept her apology, she was gone.

I shrugged it off and began to walk home once again.

The day was rather plain, as always. I had been thinking about that girl.

That night, I couldn't sleep. My mind wandered towards the thought of her. I didn't even know her name. Her smile was ingrained in my mind as a picture and my arm was burning in the same place she had touched me.

_What is wrong with me? What am I feeling? _I growled to myself. Love was a weak feeling. I'm sure this is definitely not Love.

* * *

**October-1 year later: **

"Hey Paul!" an annoying voice chirped from behind me.

It had to be her. WHY OF ALL PEOPLE. I, just walking to the park like a normal person, have to be stopped by her. I growled inwardly.

"What do you want troublesome?" I grunted as I turned around.

She twitched and a scowl spread across her face. "I HAVE A NAME!" She screeched. Her cobalt blue eyes stared at me.

Indeed she did have a name. I had heard it too often ever since I forgot her name.

"MY NAME IS DAWN! DAWN!" She hissed and stomped her foot on the ground furiously.

I stared at her with bored eyes, yet inside, I was amused.

"What?" I replied. I didn't move an inch from the spot I was at.

"ARGH!" She growled and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Wow, we converse very well…but she's fun to tease. At least she not like one of my fan girls. She's different. But, I promised myself that I won't love her. I thought to myself firmly and strolled off towards my house.

* * *

**November-1 year later:**

The wind was becoming chilly, the leaves were golden and crisp on the ground. There weren't many people at the park I usually met troublesome at. I scowled at that thought. _She probably didn't come today. _I sighed and continued to walk home.

A blue flash caught my eye. The exact smile that I loved was plastered on her face. She strolled with a chestnut-haired boy. I growled at the thought of them being together.

As I was about to retreat, Dawn caught my arm.

"Paul!" She smiled up at me.

I tugged my arm away and edged away from her. She frowned sadly. I knew that confusion was mixed in her face too. I couldn't tell her, why I was angry. I didn't want to tell her that I loved her. It's because I don't love her. Right?

_No I can't love her. _I growled to myself and stalked away to my house, leaving Dawn and her boyfriend standing there in awe.

* * *

**December-1 year later: **

Today was the first day of the snowfall. The snowflakes were milky white. I heard light crunches as I stepped through the snow. I closed my eyes and exhaled, feeling the condensation hit my face.

I had gotten over Dawn. Not that I ever loved her. I knew it was impossible, but my heart was still pained. Ever time I saw her smile, every time I saw her walk past me like I was never there. Every time…every time…

It was pathetic to love. I wouldn't love anyone, ever again. Never. I promised myself. I will never break the promise.

The silence sliced through the cold air, letting me alone with the quiet crunches of the snow. The playground was empty leaving me feeling lonely.

I stopped abruptly, when I heard the swing creak. I craned my neck to see a navy-blue haired girl sitting on the swings. Alone.

Her head was hung low, one hand in her lap, one hand on the swing chain. Her beautiful hair cascaded over face, covering her facial expressions.

I headed over towards her, hoping that she didn't hear me, but the sound of the crunching ground caught her attention.

"P-Paul!" She stammered, her voice was hoarse and her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying.

"Hn." I responded, hoping that she wouldn't get much out of me.

"Oh…" She looked down at the snow and bit her lower lip nervously.

"You must be cold. Why don't you come to my house?" I asked raising a brow.

"U-Um…okay." She shivered slightly from the wind that was picking up.

I sighed and shrugged off my jacket and forcefully wrapped it around her. She protested at first, but she slowly adapted to the heat.

It was silent until we got to my house. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you!" She whispered and wrapped her arms around me.

I grunted and opened the door. Reggie was home making some hot chocolate already.

"Oh Dawn, How are you?" Reggie questioned ignoring that presence of me, which I gladly thanked.

"I'm good." She replied slowly. She breathed in for a long time as if trying to prevent herself from crying.

"What's wrong?" Reggie asked for me as he set down the hot chocolate for the two of us.

That sent her bawling. She burst into tears, her hands covered her face protectively and her whole body shook.

I scowled. I had an idea of what had happened, but before I would beat anyone up, I wanted to get the exact reason why she was crying first.

"Can you tell us what happened?" I asked slowly, hoping not to hurt her anymore than she already was.

She nodded and looked up at me sadly. Her eyes were puffy once again and tear streaks were still fresh on her face. "Kenny…," She trailed off before she sobbed once more.

That was all it took for me to set off. I clenched my fist and slammed them down on the table. Reggie looked at me surprised and backed away. He fled to the kitchen in case I wanted to discuss some private matters with Dawn.

I got up from the table and made my way to Dawn, who had begun crying again. I probably frightened her from my actions.

"Dawn. Stop crying." I said flatly. I mentally slapped myself for sounding so rude. I was trying to comfort her, not make her cry more.

I inhaled once again and looked her in the eye. "You deserve better." I said lightly, hoping to sound more comforting than last time.

Her head snapped up. "Really?" She croaked. Her voice was probably sore.

"Yes." I said slowly, my eyes softening.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." She frowned, her eyes glistened with tears one again.

"Don't say." I said softly, placing my lips lightly on hers.

Dawn closed her eyes and inhaled. Her eyes met mine after a moment and we both pulled away.

We both blushed lightly before we breathed.

"Uh…" I said slowly, trying to break the silence.

"Paul…Do you love me?" Dawn asked. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at me.

I leaned in again and kissed her on the lips again. It was a little peck, but it was enough to tell her that I did love her.

"Yes. I do love you." I confirmed with a smirk.

I saw her eyes light up and she gasped. "P-Paul…I love you too. It was just that I thought it was impossible, and Kenny asked me out, but he broke up with me, because he knew that I didn't love him." She rambled on with a puzzled look on her face.

I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She loved her. she was the only one I could ever love. She was mine.

* * *

**January-1 year later: **

Snow was still laid on the ground, but the sun was starting to perk up behind the clouds. It had been a month since Dawn and I had been going out. I smirked to myself and strolled through the park, heading the opposite direction I usually headed.

I looked at my Poketch and saw the time. 6:30…I thought to myself.

I walked over to a lake. The green water reflected off the horizon. The sun was setting, the orange and yellow highlights radiated off the water, hitting my face.

Several Feebas and Goldeens swam around, occasionally jumping out of the water.

I sighed to myself and shoved my hands in my pocket.

_Where is she? She's late. _I grumbled inwardly, but before I could continue to be pessimistic, Dawn appeared from behind the tree. Her hair swayed in the wind and her ivory skin glowed in the sunset.

Her knee-length, purple sun-dress billowed in the breeze. I smiled at her and got on my knee quickly.

The sun had sunk low enough to have made the sky's color an array of blue, purple, orange, yellow, red, and pink.

Dawn gasped in realization of what I was doing.

My hands whipped out from my pocket holding a small, black, and velvet box with a red bow in the center. I gently flipped open the box and cleared my throat.

"Dawn Berlitz, will you marry me?" I asked nervously, a blush swept across my face as she stared at me in awe.

"I-I-um-YES!" She cheered with tears of joy in her eyes. She smashed her lips with mine, which I gladly returned. I closed my eyes and savored the moment.

This was just one of the many memories that were going to be ingrained in my mind.

* * *

**May-: **

Everything was a blur. Just like how I met Dawn. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew it was the best day of my life.

The isle was filled with white rose petals, the bridesmaids and grooms were all anxiously waiting for my wife-to-be.

Shocked murmurs and gasps were stifled through the crowd. My heart jumped when I saw Dawn. Her creamy skin was glowing, her cobalt orbs burned into my onyx ones. Her dress was tightly fitting on top and flowed into a train from the waist down.

I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath. Drew from the side nudged my rib. in return I just smirked and turned my attention back to Dawn, who was now in front of me.

Dawn mouthed an I Love you nervously. I gripped her hands comfortingly and smiled at her. She smiled back, relaxing a bit.

Nothing moved, nothing breathed. It was just Dawn and I. We continued to gaze at each other the whole time.

After our 'I do's' rang through the air, we kissed passionately and dashed out the door, hoping that we could fit as much time together before the reception as we could.

Dawn giggled and I smirked as we started up the car engine. She gabbed my hand, and we drove off in the sunset to a destination unknown.

* * *

**June-1 year later:**

I sat next to Dawn with a concerned looks painted across my face.

"I'm going to be fine." She croaked. Her eyes watered.

"You better be." I growled and held on her hand protectively.

"You can go." She breathed, her smile reassured me, making me feel better.

"Are you sure?" I raised my brow.

"Of course silly!" She said enthusiastically.

"Okay." I grumbled, shoved my hands into my pockets and walked out the doors.

Ash clapped by back and Drew smirked.

"Well, you look more pale than usual." He commented, analyzing my face.

I grumbled and sat down on the chairs.

"Hey, don't worry. She'll be fine." May smiled happily. She sat down next to Drew and leaned on his shoulder.

"When are you going to propose to me?" May asked with a pout.

Drew rolled his eyes. He looked at me, flashing a message to me. He was going to propose tonight…

I looked over at Ash who was sitting with Misty. She looked irritated. I wouldn't blame her. He was quite annoying and idiotic, not to mention dense. Weren't they going out? I bet he doesn't know what a proposal is yet. I rolled my eyes inwardly and jumped when I heard a scream.

I paled once again when May, Drew, Ash, and May all looked me nervously.

I inhaled and looked towards the door where Dawn was. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fists when the screaming ceased.

A nurse came rushing out the door. She didn't say anything, she just gestured towards the door. I got up silently and followed her quickly.

Dawn was slumped against the bed. Her eyes were drooping tiredly.

"Are you okay?" I asked touching her shoulder lightly.

"I'm fine." She smiled brightly.

"Sora, meet you're daddy." Dawn smiled, holding up a bundle towards Paul.

The child had lavender hair, the same shade as mine. I smiled at the child and kissed it lightly on the forehead.

Sora smiled and breathed loudly. I groped for the air and sunk back into my arms.

Dawn looked exasperated, so I let her rest some. I took the child outside to show my friend.

Misty and May squealed and rushed over to me. Sora smiled at the two girls and gazed at them with her cobalt eyes.

"Akah." Sora whined softly and mumbled again as she fell asleep in my arms.

Drew and Ash smiled as they patted Sora's head lightly.

I walked back over to the room for Dawn to hold Sora. Dawn sat upright and looked at me with glazed eyes.

"She really is real." She laughed. "Well, I would know since I'm still in slight pain." She giggled softly as she held onto Sora.

I chuckled lightly and kissed Dawn on the lips lightly. "She is ours." I smiled and watched her bounce Sora up and down.

* * *

**July-5 years later**: ~Dawn POV~

"SORA!" Dawn screeched from downstairs.

"Mommy? What is it?" She asked innocently blinking up at her mother.

Dawn sighed loudly. "You colored all over the wall." She sighed and kissed her child on the nose.

"It looks pretty." Sora smiled and hopped closer to her mom and grabbed onto her leg.

"If you want to color on the wall, please color on you're wall, because then you can see it everyday." Dawn smiled down at her daughter.

Paul scrambled downstairs blinking from the lights, he almost tripped over the stairs.

"Talk about clumsy." Dawn muttered, trying to suppress a giggle.

Paul sent a glare at his wife and pulled his socks up. "I have to go to work. I have a meeting today with the champions of each region." He sighed and kissed Sora on the forehead.

"Paul! I have a contest today!" Dawn whined and stomped her foot on the ground. "Not just any contest, but the grand festival!" She shrieked and pouted.

"Dawn, I'll try to finish as fast as I can, if I can't, then I'll just bring the meeting there." He said firmly putting on his shoes.

"Okay…" Dawn sighed and picked Sora up as Paul left.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Sora asked in a small voice.

Dawn smiled. "Of course I am honey? Why would I not be?" Dawn set Sora on the ground, grabbed her dress, make-up and shoes and threw them in the back of the car. She carefully strapped Sora in and started her way to Hearthome to the contest hall.

It was silent the whole ride there except for the children's songs that were playing, which Sora were singing to.

Dawn was all set for the festival. Ash and Misty had agreed to take care of the kids while they watched the contest.

Dawn's icy blue dress made her figure slim and tall. Her snowy white heels were strapped tightly to her legs. She wore light make-up and curled her hair.

Dawn smiled contently into the mirror and walked into the waiting room with Drew, May, Zoey, Kenny and a few other friends.

"Good luck guys." She breathed and waited for her name to appear.

They all nodded and watched the screen intently.

Dawn was up, her hands were shaking, and she knew her daughter was expecting much from her mother. She smiled at the cameras and sent out her piplup which did a back flip and gave a winning smile.

"Whirlpool and swift." She commanded and pointed at the audience.

A giant whirlpool formed from nowhere, millions of stars crashed into the whirlpool, sending the stars to dance inside the water tornado.

"Good, now ice bream and peck!" She jumped from adrenaline because she knew the finale was coming up.

The penguin froze the whirlpool and the dancing stars, letting the crowd to see the scene. After a few moments, piplup used peck sending shards of crystal flying in the sky. they burst like fireworks from the swift attack's stars.

The audience went insane and gave a standing ovation. Dawn bowed and quickly made her way back into the waiting area. She received several compliments, but she ignored them and plopped back down on the chair.

Dawn was sweating furiously now. She was in the final showdown with May. Dawn's Mamoswine was not a good match up against her Blaziken. She frowned. Where was Paul when she needed him most?

May gave a weak smile and attacked Mamoswine, who easily dodged.

"MOMMY! YOU CAN DO IT!" A small yell was heard. Everything was blocked out, all the noise and faces except for Sora's and Paul. Paul…was here.

Dawn jumped and turned her attention back to Mamoswine. A new energy was in her. She was determined to win for her family.

"Mamoswine, ice shard, and swallow. After that, use ice beam on the ground!" Dawn yelled.

Mamoswine quickly put those words into action. The ice shard created a protection and the floor was now covered in ice, causing Blaziken to slip.

May was docked points majorly. She gritted her teeth and tried a fire punch.

"Counter with body slam!" Dawn yelled. The two animals collided, but Mamoswine, being a heavy-set, knocked Blaziken back, causing May to loose even more points.

"Now, use ice beam!" Dawn yelled, gesturing towards the Blaziken who was getting back up.

The attack came fast at Blaziken, who couldn't dodge. Blaziken fainted.

Dawn's heart soared in the sky when she saw her face appear on the screen. She did it. She won.

She accepted her ribbon cup, which was her fourth. She was now a Master coordinator.

"Thank you!" She yelled and glomped her family. She picked Sora up and kissed Paul lightly on the lips.

Sora snickered and sank into her mothers arms.

"Well, that was fun. I can't do that in a while." She breathed.

Paul raised a brow at her questioningly.

"Oh…right…I want to tell you…That I love you, and…We're on child number two." She grinned and kissed Paul again whose eyes widened in shock.

"Mhm." She smiled and dragged the three away for some private family time.

~Fin~

* * *

Ugh, I know this one kinda sucked, I was up real late for this fanfiction :P

Please R&R, I don't care if you say bad things about this because I already know it's bad Dx

Okay. Bye. :P

I'll try to make a better one shot next time...

TOODLEOO,

Um check out my other stories, they are better:P


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**D3sstorjo's Note:**

**Hey Guys just to let you know, I thought that this fanfiction wasn't that great, since it was my first one-shot, but I completely loved the concept, so I'm going to re-write ****Chain Reaction**** and I'll post it up, tell me if you want me to delete the original or keep it up. –I'm going to delete this Author's note when I finish re-writing it…'kay! (Don't forget to say 'I'm a falling purple banana.')**


End file.
